Cat and Mouse
by Emberwings
Summary: Red X has shown back up, stolen back the belt, and he has more tricks up his sleeve than ever. Bamboozling Raven, his plans end up not turning out necessarily as he wished.
1. Chapter 1

Now edited. Thank you reviewers.

_X-X-X_

_In the game of life, there are certain moves that are risky, and sometimes succeed. It just matters if you're willing to take that chance._

Chapter One: Hero Banter and Toying Emotions

I removed the mask, shaking forth a waterfall of ebony hair. I placed the grey mask upon the hook, a smirk adorning my thin lips. What a night. As if stealing the belt wasn't enough, I even got to break into Titans Tower. Marvelous. Perhaps a nice bath now, to enjoy the night. Hell, I was guaranteed to be loaded now. I could swim in the ensued cash. That's a nice idea, however sapphires would be better to bask in...

A voice cut through my fantasies. "Freeze." I smirked more, and my hand froze right above the mask.

"My, my, don't you all think you're so clever Titans?" I laughed, my voice the same silky, yet dangerous tone from behind the mask.

"No, just Titan." She smirked also, proud of herself as she rose a hand of glowing black energy. She wasn't really into the hero banter, but with Robin gone she felt she could savor it a bit. She clipped the communicator to her belt with her other hand, already alerted the other Titans of her location. "And it would be best for you to turn around."

_He laughed softly, but it was cold, more of a snicker than anything._ _He just stood there._

"It would've been best for you to never try me in the first place..." I stopped as the mask was thrown across the room, encased in a black aura. "Raven dear, so nice to finally meet you. However I did expect someone a bit more... capable."

She simply growled in response, trying to get enough time before the others came.

Without warning a foot, my lovely foot, swung out to hit her in the chest, throwing her against the wall. She gasped, startled at the sudden move.

"Expect the unnexpected, dear."

Next thing she knew her hands were grasped in mine, pulled up above her head, pressed to the wall. I brushed a strand of hair from her face, toying with her.

This was the first time she had gotten a close up look at me.

_Raven thought, Ebony hair swept down into his eyes, blue. His eyes were rather unexceptional, but something about him was mysteriously handsome, perhaps the hair. Yes, that must be it, the way it hid his eyes slightly, as though protecting it. He wore a loose-fitting black shirt, stitched with blue thread, and jeans. He's only about Robin's age, quite odd since he seemed taller and menacing in the costume. Hell, even Robin looked more menacing in his spandex._

"What, like what you see?" My eyes danced a bit, throwing her from the wall to the floor, where she landed on her elbows. "Please tell me you're better than this. I wasn't to have some fun here, babe." I licked my drying lips, cocking my head, "C'mon, here. I'll stand right here..."

She blinked and jumped up, forgetting in her anger she could use her powers. Perfect, if I do say so myself.

She ran foreword, throwing a punch at my chest, but my hand caught it with fierce hold, not letting her out. With a quick tug, I spun her around so her back was to me. She closed her eyes as I leaned next to her ear, whispering, "Come on dear little Raven... I don't do damsels in distress." My other hand twirl around some strands of her hair.

Her eyes darted open.

_No one touches the hair._

With a silent curse she pulled up her right leg, sending it backwards to hit me in a rather unfortunate spot.

I cursed obscenely, glaring, but not as if I could help it.

Raven returned the look, only adorned with a smirk. "Don't call me pet names." She raised her hands, glowing with ebony power. She shot it at me, throwing me against the wall. With the hand other she sent the mask from the floor to my forehead, and I winced. The collision set my nerves afire worse than the kick. I raised a hand to his forehead, wiping off the fresh blood.

With no warning I charged foreword, running just to her left to turn around and grab her cloak, using it to spin her around me once. I let go of the cloak and she flew against the wall, where she leaned against it weakly.

With a flip I lunged foreword, extending a leg in a kick, ending right next to her face on the wall before I dis a back flip out of her range.

"Show off." she mumbled. She looked around quickly to all the entrances.

I smirked, realizing what she was doing. "The other Titans? So sorry, my little bird, but they can't make it..." I trailed off allowing the words to sink in.

"You..." Her voice was weak and trembling, not questioning, but accusatory, "You, you didn't..."

"Harm them? Kill them? Brutally massacre them and make a fool of all they stand for?"

She was trembling now, and I realized I had touched a nerve. "The changeling didn't do to well." She just blinked, I figured I could do better. "The robot guy was all talk and no action, far to big of a target for his own good. That girl was babbling constantly, and was far too talkative. I mean really."

Raven's glare lost intensity. _They-- they-- they were gone._

Hm, not angering her enough, I thought, trying to push her to the edge more. "Oh, and that Robin guy, too much hero banter, couldn't see anything coming." Judging by her sudden attention, I continued, "I mean, he was a pushover. All he did was shout pesky phrases like, 'you're going down!' and run in circles. I mean, It was as though he wasn't trying."

Raven blinked then shook her head disbelieving.

"In fact, make that he wasn't trying. I mean, you seriously, he was so horribly weak. By the end he was begging for me to spare his cheap spandex costume..."

Raven shook her head again, speaking with disbeliving shock. "No... you lie. You didn't. I let them know where you were right before I entered. You couldn't have gotten back in time..."

I stepped foreword, sensing her too defeated to attack. "Couldn't I? Surely you don't believe that I could've beaten them in time? How do you know it wasn't me on Robin's communicator, telling you 'Oh! We'll be right there! Hold on, I've got your coordinates.' Please Raven, be sensible. Don't you see?"

I was enjoying myself, really. Though she wasn't an excellent fighter, she was so easy to play with, like a marionette, which I controlled the strings. Already she was crumbling. I took a few more steps, until I was standing in front of her, fingering her rather soft cheek.

A stinging response issued forth, with surprising power for her weak exterior. "Prove it."

I grinned, already working on it. While I distracted her by leaning very close to her, he unclipped the communicator from her belt. As soon as I had hid it in my pocket, I pecked her flirtatiously.

She threw me off, as planned. "Get off." She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, disgusted. "You still haven't proven it!"

She had gained new valor here, new strength. She thought I was all talk. She thought she could bring me down. She tried to shoot holes in my shield.

Wrong move, lady. Wrong move.

I pulled the communicator out of my pocket, flashing her the letter T upon it. She gasped, "Well hey, what can I say? It's Robin's. Thought I needed a little token to keep with me. And what joy you called." I tossed it in the air and caught it twice, _Hell, I could show off If I liked! It was an obvious move, I wouldn't have tried had she not been crumblin already, but in her hopeless loss, she would believe anything._

"But, no..." She stumbled, looking at the ground, helplessly. "You... no..."

_How'd I know? Obvious. Couldn't handle on her own, obviously would call Mr. Leader. I could've said it was anyone's, but the details make it- Or anything for that matter- believable._

She closed her eyes, and I stepped foreword again, enjoying her defeat. I crouched beside her now slumped form, and in a mock move of sympathy I placed a hand her shoulder.

_I admit it. I made a mistake. And for this I will be sure to get her back. In my gloating, I missed seeing her regain her strength._

Raven raised a hand, pulling down the wall behind her in a glowing display of black power, fresh emotion making that one move, the mose powerful thing I have ever seen. Clever. But I will always remember those eyes right when the wall collapsed. The loss she felt... it became hate. All sorrow, all remorse, was lost in a final move in this game.

The last thing she saw was the crumbles drowning me, before the darkness overtook her as well.

X-X-X

There you go, first chapter, NOW EDITED. (thank you all for your reviews, helped a lot!) Red X is one of my personal favorite characters, and I missed seeing him, so I continued off of "X". Pretty much X stole back the belt, as which he refers to. Once again: 3 Cs, Comments, Criticism, Complements, all three accepted and cherished. This is the first time writing fight scenes without swords or staffs, so let me know how to improve. Thank you.

Once again, I do not own Teen Titans, just this pitiful excuse for a fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven woke up, and for a brief, peaceful moment, forgot all, as she snuggled closer into her covers, using a shoulder to pull them further over herself.

She was back at Titan tower, it was just before dawn, and soon the sun would creep up over the window, when she would rise to go read and grab some green tea, to enjoy a calm, uneventful day.

All wrong, as the cruel puppeteer of fate would have it.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, glancing frantically about the room. She jumped out of the bed as though it was green poisonous tarantula, and ran to the door. She grabbed to gold handle and tugged frantically.

Down two floors, I smirked. "It seems our guest has awoken."

Raven stopped for a second and looked about. Okay, think. She soon remembered last night's events and assumed that she was still in Red-X's home.

I nodded to the chef, "Go prepare us some nice dinner." With a nod the chef departed.

Raven pounded on the door, glaring obscenely. She looked about the room for a possible escape, then noticed something on the dresser. She walked over cautiously, noticing it was a white rose, laid beside a red-x ninja star. That confirmed it. She pushed them aside, getting to the note below.

It was written in black ink, a hasty yet curving scrawl spread out a message.

My Dear Raven: (Raven swallowed with disgust)

So glad to see you have awoken.

Please be careful not to do anything strenuous, your bandages may fall off. (Raven looked down and noticed then the lack of her cloak and the white bandages around any wounds from last night's battle. Then she thought if it was last night? Who knows how long she had been sleeping. She wouldn't put it past X to drug her.)

I will come and get you soon. (_Just what I want. To see him again_, she thought sarcastically.) In the mean time, feel free to look around. Oh, and please do change. Your old clothes won't work well, and are a bit messy. There are some things in the wardrobe for you.

Sincerely, (here the ink changed to red)

X

Raven growled, tossing the note with her powers to the trash can. 'strenuous, wardrobe, awoken'? Hell, he must be one of those rich snobs. She sighed, and glanced about the room, for the first time trying to see where she was.

The white was blinding.

The bed was coated in a mesh white canopy, gold bars holding it up. The pillows were stitched with gold Greek key patterns upon the white linen. There were many gold-framed artworks hanging on the walls, all quite uninteresting. The only one that caught her fancy was one of a white wishing flower.

She then saw the 'wardrobe,' a large set of light wood drawers that reached from the floor to three quarters up the large walls, painted with a light gold hue. With a gulp she opened it, and immediately resolved to never to change clothes from her uniform again.

Inside hung many horribly white dresses, each formal. Most of them had roses or flowers adorning them, often beads and frills as well. One's skirt was so layered, it pushed the others aside.

She closed it quickly, angry. For a second her anger blinded sense, then she stopped, closing her eyes.

She looked around the room, and almost laughed at herself, but she was to mortified to.

Of course, how silly of her.

With a silent mantra to herself, she walked through the wall and out into the hall, letting the black orb around her drop. How could've she forgotten about her powers?

She sighed.

It must just her wishing to be normal. This place is so surprising and different, it keeps you feeling hopeless.

She walked down the grand hallway, turning to face two large sets of stairs which curve together to form a powerful look. Still the white was everywhere, the mesh curtains, the banisters, the marble floors which echoed with each step. And still the giant mansion engulfed her, menacing in size, making her feel even more in he belly of the beast.

She was now at the bottom, the oak door with carved glass just in front of her, an exit. She reached for the silver handle, then stopped. She had been tricked far too many times for this X person to fall for a trap. There would be a back door. She turned and lightened her step, trying to decrease the clatter made with each step. Her lilac hair was brushed away from her face with a hand, trying to increase visibility. X could be anywhere, and was a silent menace, everywhere and nowhere, always just behind you.

Her thoughts drifted to X. He was now not a fighting machine, but a person. It was as though the second h e removed the mask she crumbled. She normally would have defeated him in a second. She could defeat any villain in a second. But not him.

The villain she fought against was Red-X, not some boy. That's why he beat her. That's why he managed to tear her down, push her to the edge. He was just another human they fought to protect.

Her mind wandered. If Robin removed his mask, would she see him as someone else? Her mind dwelled on this as she reached a pair of large double oak doors. She pushed one open, padding quietly in.

"Anxious, I see." A voice drifted up as she found herself face to face with X. She was in a spacious dining room, a large carved oak table with a white cloth cover and a few (ten, actually) chairs separated them. "I see you escaped. Not surprising in the least..." He trailed off, gesticulating with his hands with an air of power and stature beyond his years.

X-X-X

There you go. Enjoy. Once, again, reviews so appreciated. Without them I don't have any record of anyone reading any of my works. Sorry for the wait.

Once again, disclaimed. I do not own the Teen Titans.


	3. Update, Accept my apologies

Hey all, it's Emberwings. Okay, I've got bad news. No, I'm not stopping writing, far from. I'm going to a Creative Writing Camp for the next three weeks, in which I will be away from a computer. -growls- But anyways, I'm so sorry. So I'm here to give you all a sneak peek of the next chapter. I'm so sorry about this, I'll try to write a lot when I come back.

Please forgive me for the rush, and lack of substance on my last post for a while, but I'm already running late, but I couldn't leave without letting you know.

I'm so sorry for not posting, you guys are the best, and thank you all for reviewing, I feel horrible, but got to go.


	4. Real Chapter 3 I'm back!

I'm back! Yes, so as I promised, avid writing from me. I will give you a heads up that I will be on and off being here, but I will write constantly. In a few weeks I will be gone to see the uptight country club grandparents (through no choice of mine) so I doubt, unless they somehow have an internet café, you will hear from me then. But still, avid writing. Also, I do have another story, "Behind the Mask" that I feel those readers should be granted with avid writing too, so I'm sorry for any wait. Also, I'm starting a one-shot, not my normal style or character layout, but a songifc, BBrae. Yes, you may be shocked. Yes, I do not love that pairing, yes I find it totally unlikely, and yes, it's a songfic. I'm sorry for sinking so low. But you can blame my carpooler's radio for playing the song.

In your reviews if you ever love or hate a certain thing I do, let me know, such as certain people love bashing of certain characters, and others may find certain things a character does good. Just let me know, I really want to make you happy after being gone.

Thank you all for the well-wishing reviews. In response to a certain reviewer's question: Raven'Teacher, yes it was.

Continuing, now. I'm sorry to those who loved it from X's point of view, this chap isn't, only because it wouldn't work. The next one will be, I've already got a plan for the beginning. Yes, the beginning paragraph is from last chapter, I had to remind you being gone. Also, sorry for the shortness, once again I had to work on the other ones too, and I wanted to give you something to know I was back.

----

"Anxious, I see." A voice drifted up as she found herself face to face with X. She was in a spacious dining room, a large carved oak table with a white cloth cover and a few (ten, actually) chairs separated them. "I see you escaped. Not surprising in the least..." He trailed off, gesticulating with his hands with an air of power and stature beyond his years.

Raven swallowed, planting herself firmly, and saying with a tone of confidence larger than she felt, "I've had enough of your stuffy billionaire act."

"Stuffy billionaire? Really, Raven, is that all you think of me?" He stepped out from behind his ornately carved chair as he paced forward.

Raven's hands shot three swipes of black energy at him, which he sidestepped easily and and with poise. He fake-yawned, overly dramatizing it. "Really Raven, why not stop being a silly little girl, and come join me for some food... I don't want to be rude or blunt, but you really can't beat me."

Raven threw a few white candles at him, which he took a step foreword to dodge. She ran foreword, throwing the decorative white roses at him, which he dodged by bending over, to brush imaginary dust off of his shirt.

"You will have to try harder." He continued walking forward, easily missing the thrown chairs and assorted table decorations, all wrapped in black energy.

Raven growled, sending a candelabra and a chunk of the wall at him.

"Whatever you say, my love, whatever you say."

A chair stopped midair, crashing to the ground. "What'd you just say?" Raven's hands were dropped, eyes glancing about the room for an answer.

"I said 'Whatever you say, my love, whatever you say.'" He smiled amiably, but Raven saw the maniacal smirk beneath the trusting look.

Raven motioned about insanely, a few candles flying through the room. "But-what? me? I'm- I'm not-!"

He used this chance to sneak up right behind her, "It has a very simple answer, you know."

Raven's eyes widened and she flung an arm back that was stopped by his hand. He grabbed her other wrist and smiled, whispering in her ear, "I love you." He pulled her arms out, pinning her against him helplessly. "I love you..." His voice snaked around her his head right beside hers, her arms stretched away.

Memories flashed before her, images. Fire, clock, light, tower, Slade... SLADE. She remembered Slade doing the exact same thing to her above the city... Alone. Helpless. His puppet. No. Not again.

Her eyes opened, and she shot swoops of energy out her arms, tearing apart the room and throwing him against a wall. She ran over to his crumpled form, sending punching him across the mouth. "Don't ever touch me like that." She glared, staring into his dark gleaming eyes.

She pulled back her arm for another swipe, this time he managed to catch her hand, but not with the power he once had. He said it again, "I love you."

She threw candles at him, all missing in her shock. "Temper, temper. It only makes me like you more. And I do love you so."

She tried to ignore his words, finally throwing the table at him, which he broke in half with a kick. Love... Love... These emotions taunted her, and she imagined a giddy Nevermore Raven blushing and giggling. 'Come on Raven! You only hate it because you fear being broken!' She shook her head, 'No, no, It's because I can't! I can't let these emotions get the better of me!' But still the Raven giggled, and X still murmured he loved her.

"Come on, am I that bad looking?" He teased, bringing her back to reality.

Raven didn't respond, trying to look away.

"What? In love with someone else?"

Memories of the Titans flooded into her mind, and rage erupted. "No, okay! You want to know what it is? It's you! How can you think for an instant I could forget all you've done to me? How?" She threw him against the wall and turned to leave.

A quiet voice, no longer silky and mysterious, but lost and forgotten. "I'm sorry."

Raven wanted to scream it, drive her fists into the wall and punch him in the face, but it came out without the shock she felt, only quiet confusion. "What?"


	5. Chapter 4: Newish Plot?

Hello all my dear readers. Thank you all for your reviews, you rock, I don't own Teen Titans, blah blah blah. But now to something more... pressing.

I have no idea where to take this story, I started it without a plan in mind, and look where it's got me. I have one way out of this, but to have made it work, I would've needed to start it sooner and drop hints before, even add multiple chapters extra. I'm going to continue this from hence forth as part of the plan I have, but still, I am doubtful. If this chapter is weird, which I know it will be, particularly since my new plan involves X and it is from X's view... It will be interesting. I'm sorry for any problems. In order to clarify, there will be a section of X 'alone time' where X is alone in his room, thinking, and reflecting, hopefully enough to clarify a bit. I'm quite sorry, it's my fault for not planning, but I'll be sure to plan more in future fics.

Also, I'm leaving tomorrow, -looks at clock- er, in a few hours, on an unwilling 'vacation' to see the uptight traditional relatives. x.x; So sorrt for the wait. I plan to write a bit on the plane, and publish a bunch when I get back. Perhaps I can escape to an internet cafe, perhaps not.

X-X-X

She almost murmured it, eyes wide and lost, "What?"

I dearly wanted to tease her, reply in a sarcastic tone, 'I said "I'm sorry"' But I couldn't bring myself to. I couldn't. I had tricked her, fooled her. The act was gone. I wasn't the snobby billionaire, it was just a character now. My voice was quiet, and I was afraid of recognition. "I shouldn't have done this."

Raven's tone was still harsh, and it twisted up my stomach, "Done what? Spill X."

"Tricked you. And call me Dick." I scanned her face for a moment but she just dismissed the last part.

She just glared. I stared back. My mind was running in circles. I had two options, and neither fitted my interests.

The first was easy in retrospect, just let her leave. Clean up the mansion, and continue life as it ever was. But what about Raven... I couldn't idly sit by and watch her.

I brushed the hair out of my face, wondering how the girls could fight with their hair flopping around all over the place.

Or I could explain everything. Which would not be good. For her, or for me. What would she think of me after? Could things go back to how they were...? I'd have to tell her something now. I swallowed, "I'm sorry, I tricked you." I pulled out her communicator, and put it in her hand. "The Titans are alive."

She blinked three times, slowly, then suddenly a hopeful smile adorned her lips, eyes tingling, though with her words she tried to remain cool. "Clever."

"I need to be."

"It's a shame you use it to steal..." Was she sympathizing with me? After all I had done? No. She was sympathizing with X, someone I never could be.

"I feel bad tricking you. But will you stay with me for a bit longer..? You can leave now if you want, but..." I don't know why I asked, I should've let her go, forget about all that happened. But she wouldn't forget, she'd try to figure it out. Just like Malchior, she couldn't forget, no matter how much she ignored it.

"I'll stay for one more night..." She surprised me, as few could. I almost gasped, then adopted the billionaire act one last time, grabbing her hand and kissing it, "Thank you m'lady. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room. Feel free to explore the manor. The butler, Alfred, will be delighted to help you find some food..." I couldn't help myself, trying to keep a straight face, "Or tea..." I turned the corner, and laughed.

X-X-X

The Teen Titans were indeed alive, and most happy. Beast Boy yawned, stretching his arms, "Sleeping in is sure good."

"Hey man, don't wake Starfire."

"She's still asleep?" Beast Boy looked at the snoring alien.

"Apparently you're not the only one that fancies sleeping past noon."

"Ah.. WHAT! NOON?" Beast Boy jumped out of bed, jumping back and forth from his bed to Cyborg's. "But pretty soon we'll be done! We've already done so little! I mean, there's the pool, and the continental breakfast, and the arcade, and the spa, and the gardens, and that super long water slide, and the river, and--"

"Calm down! We're staying another night. It's so cool we get to take a brake..."

Beast Boy jumped too far and landed as a kangaroo atop Starfire, who sat straight up and squealed, "You'll never get away with this Blackfi-- Hello... Joyous afternoon! Shall we continue about the "resort" as this odd hotel is called?"

"Uh, yeah, we were going to order Room Service since you two overslept the continental breakfast. Robin no doubt made it there on time. And he had time to make his bed, too." Cyborg glared teasingly, then laughed, "C'mon, I'll call."

"They service our room?" Her eyes were wide with often-seen confusion.

"Room Service is a gift from the gods. It's where bellboys in weird outfits come with fancy white tables full of food, and make a restraunt inside your room! And you can order almost anything from there! And the menu's in the night-stand drawer! And I'll be enjoying a delicious tofu bacon BLT, hold the mayo!"

"YOU WERE LOOKING AT THE MENU LAST NIGHT!" Cyborg yelled, catching Beast Boy's plot.

"Just on the offchance I accidently overslept and missed the continental breakfast..." Beast Boy trailed off, " IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!"

X-X-X

Once again, thanks for you reviews, and I'm sorry for leaving. And sorry for not planning out this fic well, and for a bunch of other stuff... . ;

Anyways, review. It's probably a bit unclear, and I'll try very well to explain it better next chapter. 3 Yew.


	6. Sorry for all past delays more to come

Hello. I have to let you guys know somethinhg, and I'll let you decide. This note is different than the one for my other fic, and I'm As you may know, for most of us school starts next week. For some of you, this may be no problem. But for me it is. Taking mainly advanced classes, my homework load is going to be tremendous. The other thing is, I am atending an arts school, (link in my profile...) where I am not let out of school until just before five o'clock (we have arts classes from 2 until then), and getting back home until 6, where I still need to eat dinner and do my homework. This week I'm finishing a monstrous last-minute summer assignment, and studying for a first-day-of-school test, (Just in my Lit&Comp class, not to mention). Also, I'm starting to have to get ready for college, including community service, and excellent grades.

Um.. u.u;

I won't have a lot of time to update, and I'm sorry. Really.

Okay.

So I began thinking what if I stopped writing my fics, but then I felt bad thinking about it. You guys are so nice in your reviews, and even let me know if a certain thing sucks, and make me feel as though I'm wasting time over a silly little daydream. But still, I feel bad writing a chapter on a month, or keeping leaving you on a cliffie with nothing else to read. I also feel bad knowing that I'll have a giant essay, and anytime I bring up a new window to type in, I'll keep wanting to put off what I need to do.

So here's my ideas. Some may seem extreme.

1. Stop writing all fics.

2. Stop doing homework. (Ha, just kidding. I can't, sorry. xP I'll get kicked out of my really cool arts school if my grades sink, and I lurve the school, and I worked my butt off to get in, I can't quit.)

3. Stop one of my fics, you tell me which. I have a better plan for Behind the mask, though it's reviews are less than Cat and Mouse. (A funny thing to put in is )

4. Keep writing, slowly. And you wait. And by slowly, I do mean slowly. I mean in my spare time when I've got nothing else to do, (which will be a small amount of time. Particularly since the first month of school, I get home at 6, eat, get packed up, and go to the show I'm in, returning back home at midnight, and I still need to do my homework.)

5. Stop writing a fic/all fics, but post what was going to happen, not in story form, but a few paragraph plot line, so you can imagine the rest. (Personally, I think this is the best way, for all of my fics.)

Please let me know, I'm letting you choose because I feel really bad.

I'm serious. Email me if you want, so I can respond personally, though you'll have to wait for my response. I'm not doing this like some writers so I get a whole bunch of "Nooo! Don't leave, I love you" messages, but because I actually am far to busy to keep up with this. And don't send me a review like that, because It doesn't help, and only makes me feel worse.

Even if I stop writing now, I may post a tiny spur-of-the moment one shot when It's complete and finished forever, but only every once in a while. They'd be short too, tiny little things that are just for fun, stuff you can see how my extensive super-long Creative Writing classes are helping me.

So please let me know.

I beg of you.

If you read any of my fics, I would like for you to contact me with your opinion. Even if you're undecided.

How to contact me:

1. Review: No-strings-attatched Review. You don't have to have an account, you don't even have to put in a real name or email. Or you can. Just select "Submit a Review" from the drop down list below and click go.

2. Email: I will respond personally to any email I recieve. My email is in my profile, and I'm fine with you contacting my this way too.

I don't care which way you contact me, I just ask that you're understanding. You can be angry, sad, even happy I may leave, just try to understand how much I have to worry about right now.

Thank you, I'm really sorry.

You rock my socks.

Honestly.


	7. Liekwhoa!

Hello. I'm alive. Yes, I knew you all were beginning to doubt that. Everytime I checked my email, I ignored the thousands of read and unread messages, moving onto any homework related ones, and any other social ones. But tonight, when I should have been typing up my homework for short story class, I decided to read some of the reviews, and move all the new chapter and story alerts to a seperate folder.

And I remembered something, reading them.

Just how much fun I had writing them, and how much it meant to me to get the reviews, and how flattered I felt I was being read. Somewhere. Even if it's some silly website I waste all my time on, then so be it. I'm wasting two seconds of my life everytime I read an advertisement, as one girl reminded me the other night.

I'm going to write again.

I don't promise anything. I can only say I will try to publish things. Even if it's super short chapters one every semester, then at least it's something.

But I said I'd respond personnally to your reviews, so here you go:

(Oh, and just submitting means you recieve a cookie.) -gives cookie-

(And reading gives you a cookie.) -gives cookie-

- Delirium24: Great faces. xD And magnificent use of capitals. You got your wish, okay.

- devilsangle: Okay. It's cool that you get points for writing your fics at school. I would ask if that might work for my short story writing class, but all the teachers are into everything you write being your original characters and whatnot.

- PrincessofDiamonds: I hope you get your wish of finding out what happens. I'll try to write a lot.

- cheeseshirt: Hehe. You're an awesome person, I can tell. And where in the world did you get the idea I was a senior? I'm a freshie too. Everyone at my school just prepares for college really early, and they having the highest college admissions int he state or something are now making us prepare like crazy. And I'd never trashcan anyone. If anyone ever does that, that I'll give them a stern veggie peace pride talking to.

- IckyVicky: Wow. Thank you. ; I'll try to go fast, but it may go slowly.

- boob woman: No cookie for you. :P That's not very considerate, but I won't play your game and repeat what you said. -takes cookie away-

- Donya: You're a faithful reader. I do hope you don't actually have to wait until next summer for the next chapter.

- noname00: Okie. Thanks. Maybe we could comiserate together about our hectic schedules? xD

- SnufflesWillRise: xD Yes, school can be that way. I remember sleep too. But alas, It is no more. Actually, here is a good place for me to stop my reviews and finish my homework, since it is almost 11 PM here.

I'm sorry but I figured that you would probably rather have me post a story than review responses, so I will post this just how it is.

In other news, I'm getting a job over Winter Break!

Someone asked me to explain exactly why my life is so hectic, so heregoes.

I am a freshman at an art high school. My school has students from 92 different cities, and is a commuter school. It takes me 45 minutes to carpool to school, and sometimes two hours home. Although my academic days end at 2 PM, we have "Conservatory" classes that focus in our art for until five. Then I have to carpool home. When I don't get home until 7 PM at night when one parent drives the carpool, I'm gone at school and driving for almost 12 HOURS. Then I have to eat and do homework.

Someone suggested weekends, and I have just as much or MORE homework then. Sure I have more time, but still.

This isn't the only thing I write. Perhaps the reason why some of you love my writing so much, is because I am a Creative Writer. That is what I specialize in at my school. (You have to audition to get in, too.) So my conservatory classes give me writing homework too. Right now I'm putting off a Short Story, a novel to read, a full-length one-act play that I must revise (Luckily I already wrote it, even though I still have to edit it. 2ND DRAFT, BABY!), a poem, ONLY IN MY ARTS CLASSES. I still have academic homework, and I still am in Honors Literature and Composition, so that's more writing homework.

Once again, I AM ALIVE.

Off to go write up my Short Story. Ciao!


End file.
